


Christmas Kisses

by freedomfightsback



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomfightsback/pseuds/freedomfightsback
Summary: Hey this is a gift for my friend!!! That is all.





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/gifts).



> Hey this is a gift for my friend!!! That is all.

It was Christmas time.

It was Christmas time and Dolley had hung mistletoe everywhere. It had been a long shift at the office. He had been invited to the company Christmas Party and forced into participating in the secret Santa tradition they kept up. He was just going to get Charles Lee a gift card and pray he didn’t get Lafayette as his gift giver. He gave someone a baby alligator last year.

His feet ached and his nose was running and god he just wanted to lie down and sleep the holiday off. That was before he noticed the decoration.

James realized when he came home to his apartment, their apartment. Green leaves and white berries above the entrance (James made a mental note not to invite Thomas over anytime soon), above his office desk, tied to the shower head. In the kitchen, living room, hallway— he walked into the bedroom and quieted his footsteps.

Dolley was asleep in their bed. She had starfished, still in her work clothes. The bed was still made. Half her face was smushed into the sheets. Her hair was around her head and some lipstick seemed to be getting on the bedspread. God James loved her so much. He approached quietly, not wanting to interrupt her nap.

He oh so carefully removed her shoes, one at a time and put them by the door where she liked them. She would feel bad about the lipstick stain on the bed later so he very carefully adjusted her so she was lying on her back. A tissue (They were everywhere in their house) made sure she wouldn’t worry about the stain later. He checked on her and she was still breathing deeply and evenly.

She had worked late last night, typing at her computer while James fell asleep. Then she had apparently decorated the house today after working. This was a well earned nap.

James wandered into the kitchen. It was good she was taking more naps, their therapist recommended little forms of self care. A little bit of nosing around the pantry and he found his prize. He was so proud of her. He grabbed a small sauce pan and the milk out of the fridge. Baby steps were what mattered. He read the instructions on the back of the canister three times before turning on the stove.

He heard the footsteps before he felt her. She laid a questioning hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to smile at her. She grinned back and leaned on him from behind, a comfortable pressure against his back.

“What’re you doing?” She asked. Her hair was still mussed with sleep. James gave the mixture in the pan a stir. “I’m making that fancy hot chocolate Martha got us a while back, with the dog on it,” She wrapped her arms around his stomach and put her chin on her shoulder.

“Hmm, sorry I couldn’t welcome you home,” She closed her eyes and swayed peacefully. “Actually,” She cracked an eye open. “Your decorations did that.” She frowned, then looked up in realization. There hung the mistletoe and there Dolley was kissed.

It was Christmas and she was glad she put up mistletoe.


End file.
